


A short cut to his heart

by 7years



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Seokwoo is a good friend (and an excellent observer), hairstylist Jaeyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: Seokwoo can't just brush off his friend's ridiculous hairstyles. He needs to get to the root of the matter.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A short cut to his heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baekjuhos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekjuhos/gifts).



> Hope things get better for you real soon! In the meantime, here's a short Jaeho/Juyoon as a distraction!

Okay so maybe this hairstylist doesn’t hate Juho. At least that’s what Seokwoo derives based on the last 30 minutes or so where the both of them had been nothing but jovial with one another. In fact Seokwoo had been feeling a little out of place being next to them. He had tried to strike up some conversations with his own attendant but the guy’s noncommittal responses got Seokwoo to shut up pretty quick. He wasn’t about to get on the nerves of someone who has access to sharp tools and his head (he had seen Sweeney Todd).

So here they are, two silent third wheels next to the talkative duo. When Seokwoo asked Juho to bring him along to his next hair appointment he didn’t expect them to be the first two customers for the day. But Juho had assured him that it’s the best time to come. Now he knows why. The way Juho and his hairstylist – Jaeyoon – talk like they’re the only two people in the premise would probably not fly very well with other patrons.

But Seokwoo still can’t decipher why his friend kept ending up with atrocious hairstyles in Jaeyoon’s hands. There were some good ones like the fluffy light blue hair or combed back black one. Even the questionable red hair worked on Juho. But there were also ones that made him question if Jaeyoon has a personal vendetta against Juho or Juho’s hair. Like the wonky, super short fringe or the blond perm. And of course, the mullet extensions. _Mullet extensions!_ That made him upset for days. Sure, his friend is handsome enough that he still looked good but he could look _so_ much better with more decent hairstyles.

But Juho claimed he liked the hairstyles. Every single time. And Seokwoo was starting to believe that Juho might be too intimidated or too kind to say anything to the stylist. Which is why he’s here at I Can Cut Well, observing this interaction that feels a bit friendlier than your average customer-stylist relationship. It’s not just the fact that Jaeyoon seems to know as much about Juho’s life as Seokwoo – his best friend of ten years! – does, but that he’s genuinely invested in it. Like he even asked if Huru still breaks Juho’s monitors and whether Juho had gotten a replacement screen! And Juho’s the same way towards the guy too! Anyone else would probably think they’re long-time friends catching up.

And there’s something else too. Something that Seokwoo can’t quite pinpoint but it’s there in the way Jaeyoon stroked his hair when Juho lamented about his work while getting his hair washed. Or how Juho looks at _Jaeyoon_ in the mirror instead of what the hairstylist is doing to his hair. Juho didn’t even complain when Jaeyoon said he needed to bleach his hair a second time. Seokwoo knows how painful bleaching can be, but Juho just said ‘sure!’ and trailed after Jaeyoon like a happy little (giant) puppy.

Seokwoo found all this perplexing at first but the longer he watches them the more it makes sense. It’s actually pretty obvious now that he thinks about it. He just wonders when (or if) any of them will make the first move. Or maybe he himself – best friend extraordinaire – has to step in since they’ve probably been in this state for the past few months already, if Juho’s hair history is anything to go by.

But maybe he’ll let them figure it out by themselves, Seokwoo thinks as Jaeyoon finally takes off Juho’s cover cloths to reveal the new hair in its full glory. It’s a super short blond style with tapered side that Jaeyoon ‘saw and thought it would look absolutely stunning on Juho’ and though Seokwoo was horrified by the description and sample photo at first, he has to admit his friend is looking pretty darn hot.

“What do you think?” Jaeyoon asks in earnest, the excitement evident in his dimpled smile and bright eyes. “Oh! I forgot.” He takes a small round mirror and holds it behind Juho’s head, angling it so that Juho can see the back of his hair from the two mirrors. But it’s a pointless effort, really. Juho barely gives it a glance before his gaze goes back to Jaeyoon. With this new hairstyle his cheekbones are even more prominent and his eyes are not covered so his smile lights up his face even more.

“I love it.”

Or maybe it’s not about the hairstyle.

It never was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I feel like the tenses and timing are a bit all over the place but this is what happens when you word-vomit at midnight on an empty stomach. Hope it's still okay!
> 
> Thanks fellow fossils for inspiring this one!


End file.
